


Tell Me That I'm Right

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reunites with Cas, his ex boyfriend, who he hasn't seen for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me That I'm Right

“Cas?” Dean’s heart is suddenly pounding in his chest. The Roadhouse is packed tonight but Dean would recognise that face anywhere. It’s the face of Dean’s first and only love. 

Dean pushes through the crowd towards the young man who is currently sitting at the bar, an untouched drink in front of him.

“Cas!” he calls again and this time the man does hear him and spins his head around. Dean stops. He feels like all of the air just rushed out of him. It is him. It’s Castiel Novak. Dean’s high school crush turned best friend and lover. Until Cas had one day broke up with him out of the blue for no reason whatsoever and left Lawrence as soon as they had graduated.

Dean hasn’t seen him since. And boy, did he grow up fine. Cas is beautiful. Even that doesn’t justify it. He’s gorgeous, hot, sexy, handsome - Dean could go on forever. And that’s not saying he wasn’t attractive in school.

Dean’s too caught up to realise that Cas is now staring right back at him. And oh, those eyes. Dean will never forget those eyes. He still dreams about them at night occasionally, which usually results in Dean waking up with a hard on and a few tears running down his face.

He never admits it though. It’s an unspoken rule that no one brings up Cas anymore. Nothing could ever fill the hole in his chest. He’d been so happy. His family had too. His Mum, Dad, Sammy and even Bobby couldn’t help but smile whenever Dean talked about Cas at the garage. Dean had thought that this was it. He’d found that one person. But nothing good ever really stays in Dean’s life for too long.

“Dean?” Cas asks, his mouthing hanging slightly open. Dean takes a few more steps forward until he’s right next to Cas.

“Yeah, it’s me.” he breathes out. “How - how are you?” Dean’s eyes are still roaming over every inch of Cas’ face, trying to remember every little detail that he might have forgotten. 

“I’m doing well.” Dean notices that Cas’ eyes are flicking all over his face as well. “How are you?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Why - ah - what are you doing here?” Dean asks, shaking his head slightly, still overwhelmed at seeing Cas for the first time in years.

“I actually got a job here.” Dean’s eyes widen and a rush of thoughts go through his head. Dean shakes them away before he can get too hopeful.

“No kidding, that’s fantastic.” Cas nods and before Dean can think about it he’s speaking again. “We should get some coffee some time. Ya know, catch up. I mean it’s been like what...four years. I’m sure you have a lot of exciting stories to tell.”

Dean’s smile falters when Cas looks away from him, back down to his untouched drink.

“Three and a half actually.” It’s so quiet that Dean barely catches it above the loud chatter of the other people in the bar. He’s speechless for a moment.

The way Cas said it sounded like he was actually...upset about it. Dean’s suddenly very confused but before he can say anything Cas beats him to it.

“Look Dean,” he says standing from his seat, “I don’t think that’s a very good idea and it’s probably time for me to go anyway. It was nice seeing you again though.” And with that Cas is walking off towards the door.

Dean’s frozen in place. He doesn’t know what to do. He sees Cas leave the Roadhouse and all he can do is stare at Cas’ drink. His hands start to ball into fists and he decides that he’s not going to let him get away this time. He needs to know why he left Lawrence and most importantly why he left Dean.

Dean’s out the door in a matter of seconds and he looks from side to side, catching Cas walking down the street. He starts to run after him and calls out again.

“Cas!” Cas turns around and his eyes widen at the sight of Dean. “Hold up.” 

Dean reaches him a bit out of breath. “Dean, I’m sorry but I don’t thi - ”

“Cas, just shut up for a second, okay?” Cas’ mouth closes and Dean can tell he’s nervous now.

“Look I...I just want to know why you broke up with me.” Cas’ eyes widen even more but he doesn’t say anything. “I mean, I don’t understand. You were so...happy.”

Cas looks to the ground beside Dean, his lips pursed in a straight line.

“No, don’t do that. Don’t do that to me. You owe me this, Cas. You broke my heart.” Cas’ eyes peak up then from underneath his lashes and Dean thinks for a second that they’re a bit glassy. 

“You’re not gonna say anything.” Dean clenches his jaw and Cas looks away again. 

“C’mon Cas!” he yells and Cas flinches slightly. “Look at me! Give me some closure. Give me something. I need this.” Cas closes his eyes. But Dean’s voice is gentle when he speaks again.

“Explain it to me Cas. Tell me why it felt so good, so right. Tell me why you were so happy and why you fell in love with me,” Dean can feel a few hot tears starting to roll down his cheeks and it’s only then that he notices the ones on Cas’ face, “and then tell me where it all went wrong.” Dean leans forward, his face so close to Cas’ that their noses are nearly touching.

“And don’t you dare say to me that you weren’t in love. Memories don’t lie, Cas. Tell me that I’m right.” Cas looks up at him, his tears still not able to drown out the blue in his eyes. “Tell me.” A few moments pass and somehow the silence is deafening. But when Cas breaks it, Dean’s heart seems to shatter all over again.

“You’re right, Dean. I’m sorry.” And then Cas breaks, his shoulders start to shake and he sobs uncontrollably. Dean’s only stunned for a moment before he has Cas in his arms, his hands stroking soothingly up his back, his lips pressing soft kisses on top of his head.

“I’m s- sorry, Dean. I’m so so sorry. I never wanted for this to happen.” Cas mumbles against his chest. “It was my father. He found out and he told me that if I didn’t leave you,” he lets out a shaky breath, before speaking so quickly that Dean finds it difficult to keep up, “then we would move towns. I didn’t want to leave you entirely so I chose to break up with you. But then after graduation,” Dean feels Cas’ hands come up and grip onto either side of Dean’s jacket, “he told me we were leaving anyway. I- I didn’t have a choice, Dean. I’m so sorry.”

Dean’s brows furrow together in confusion. “But why didn’t you just tell me your Dad was a homophobic asshole? I could’ve helped you.”

He feels Cas sigh and melt into his body. Dean relishes in the feeling. “I just - I mean I don’t know - I just thought you wouldn’t want to be with me or around me anymore, knowing what my father was like. I was selfish. I couldn’t handle you leaving me so I left you. God, I’m so sorry.”

Dean’s shocked, but thinking about it, everything suddenly makes sense. Cas’ shoulders finally stop shaking and he finally looks back up at him. Dean takes a deep breath. “Why would you ever think I’d leave you, Cas? You were everything to me.” Dean can see Cas’ lips tremble. “You still are.”

Before Dean can compose himself, Cas’ hands are on other side of his face and he’s crushing their lips together. Dean’s heart starts pounding erratically inside of him and he can’t help but let out a whimper.

He can’t believe he went so long without this. Cas’ soft, warm lips are so gentle on his own. It’s better than he ever remembers. Dean could stay like this forever. The feel of Cas’ body melting into his own, just like it had so many times before, is overwhelming.

Cas finally parts and Dean’s eyes flutter open to see Cas’ blue eyes shining through some tears. “No, Dean. Memories don’t lie.” Cas’ thumbs start to stroke lightly up and down Dean’s jaw. “I did fall in love with a boy. Three and a half years ago.” he says, an adoring look flittering across his face.

Dean thinks he might just cry again. He can hear his heart thudding in his ears.

“And I am still utterly and entirely in love with him. I also think that maybe, just maybe, he might still be in love with me too.” Dean pulls Cas forward, slightly so that he can feel Cas’ warm breath against his lips.

“Tell me that I’m right.” Cas whispers. Dean leans forward and kisses him again with only a single thought in his mind. You’re right, Cas. You’re right.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
